Highschool Hell
by catapilla1
Summary: Post FANG. What if the flock decide to go to school AGAIN? What if it happens to be the same school that Fang and his flock are going to? Need I say more? FAX, rated T just cause I feel like it
1. a new day in hell

**Hey, here's my new story! I was originally going to make it a oneshot, but then changed my mind. I shouldn't be too long though. Anyway on with the story! –random trumpets play-**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, repeat NOT, own Maximum Ride and her band of merry mutants! JP does. However, I own all the OC's that I might come up with! ;] **

Max POV

I heard the alarm clock go off and I groaned. I untangled myself from the sheets, pressed the snooze button and then tried to get back to sleep again. I didn't want to wake up for two reasons. One: I was having the best dream ever consisting of me making-out with a certain dark, mysterious, hot bird boy who left my life a little over a year ago. Two: the flock had convinced me (with the use of bambi eyes and mind-control) to go back to school to touch up on their education and social skills. That's the reason I'm at a new safe house somewhere in Arizona with an annoying alarm clock that seemed to be reminding me of my impending doom. _Max, don't think so negatively! It'll be fun! _'Yeah, yeah, get out of my head Angel!' I mentally scolded. I pulled the blankets over my head to block out the light which was now streaming through my windows. I heard my door open and I suddenly felt two over-excited bird girls jumping on me. "OMG MAX! We're finally going back to a normal school! And this one we don't have uniforms! I already chose out my outfit last night! OMG, we should so totally choose out your outfit! We can make you look pretty for the first day. Not that we need to, you've always been pretty, Max. All the guys will drool over you and maybe they'll ask you out and you can say yes and then Dylan will be jealous but then he won't be always trying to get your attention-"

"NUDGE!" I interrupted her rambling. "I will absolutely, positively NEVER go out with a guy from the school. And if any of them dare even drool over me, I will kick their asses into next year!"

"Can we at least pick out your outfit?" asked Angel's angelic voice. She pulled the covers back from over my head so I could look at them. Must not, must not, must not- dammit. I made the mistake of looking at Nudge and Angel and had the power of the bambi eyes unleashed on me. I growled in defeat. "Fine, but nothing, pink, frilly, slutty or any skirts or high-heels!" I said defeated.

"YAY!" both Nudge and Angel yelled at the same time.

"Oh, and Max? Sorry about interrupting your _wonderful _dream," said Angel innocently and I glared at her.

"Ooh, who was her dream about?" Nudge asked, curiosity killing her. Angel smirked.

"Who do ya think!" she said. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Ok, if you are going to torture me with clothes and make-up, can you please get on with it?" I asked and I immediately wished I just held my tongue. Both Nudge and Angel had evil grins on their faces. They each grabbed one of my hands and dragged me out of bed and towards my walk-in wardrobe/make-over area/my own personal hell. Please no, please no, please no- curse the strong genetically enhanced children they are! Then they both stared at each other with glazed eyes, mentally discussing what they were going to do to me. Nudge walked over to where my clothes were hanging up and started sorting through them, looking for something. Finally she straightened up and walked over to me. "Ok today we are keeping your tomboy rebel look to keep you happy and because Angel doesn't want to hear any particularly perv thoughts coming from all the guys at school on her first day. But we ARE doing your make-up and hair," Nudge rambled on. I sighed and took the clothes from her. I walked to my bathroom to get changed while Nudge and Angel prepared the make-up and hair accessories. The clothes Nudge picked out for me weren't half bad. I got changed into my black skinny-jeans and my dark gray top with white writing that said 'you got cookies?' and a picture of the cookie monster. Nudge, Angel and Ella got it for me as a joke to try and cheer me up after being depressed for the first month of Fang's absence. It did cheer me up, a lot. I put on my red and black converse and prepared for the torture of hair and make-up. Nudge and Angel were waiting for me with Nudge's hair-straightener, a chair and some rope. As soon as they saw me they tackled me into the chair and tied me up. "We're sorry Max, but this is for your own good," Angel said apologetically.

"As soon as I get out of here, you are DEAD!" I yelled at them.

"Now Max, don't keep flinging your head around. You don't want me to burn you with the hair-straightener, would you?" Nudge said in disapproval. I immediately stopped moving my whole body. Well, my whole body BUT my mouth. Let's just say I said a few mean words and a few nasty things to those two trouble-makers. But I have to admit, the end result was fantastic. It made my natural rebel look stylish. My blondish-brown hair was straightened in layers and they made a side-fringe that would be the most impractical hair-style for flying. But for school it was just perfect. As far as make-up was concerned, they didn't do much. A light trace of black eye-liner and some clear lip gloss. "See Max! I told you we wouldn't have to do much. You are naturally beautiful!" I couldn't help but agree with Nudge when I looked in the mirror. Suddenly my cell rang. Yes people, I do have a cell phone. Don't bother even thinking about asking for my number and don't try tracing my calls, because you _can't. _I checked the caller ID before answering. "Hey mum!" I answered. _Hey sweety. I just wanted to wish you luck on your first day back at school! _

"Thanks mum! Though, the day would be even better if I have some of your cookies!"

_Hmm about that. You should be getting a package at your door right about...now!_

As she said it, I heard knocking at the door. "Thanks mum, it arrived!"

_No problem. Now get going before you're late. And don't fly to school!_

I sighed. "Ok mum, love you!"

_Love you to Max. Bye! _I heard the line go dead, which meant either some agents from the school have cut the line or my mother just hung up. I was hoping on the latter.

"Max! Package for you!" Dylan called for me.

"Come on Max! We need to go! Angel and I packed your bag, now hurry!" Nudge and Angel pulled me down the stairs and through the kitchen. I quickly grabbed a sandwich before I was pulled out the door.

Dylan handed me a package that was addressed to me and I ripped it open. Inside was a box and something kinda soft. On the box, there was a note that read:

_Max,_

_Have a good first day at school! These are to cheer you up a bit but don't forget to share!_

_Love, mum._

Huh? I opened the box and my eyes widened. Inside was filled with mum's cookies!

"What about the other part of the package Max?" Angel asked. Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I pulled out the other thing and unfolded it. It was a black leather jacket. On closer inspection, I realised it had big slits hidden in the back for my wings. "Oh, that will sooo go with your outfit! Put it on Max!" Nudge squealed. I did as she said and the jacket fit perfectly.

"Thanks Mum," I whispered and with that we took off and flew to school.

**So, do ya like it so far? Please review! If you do, I'll make you into an OC and you can be one of the flock's friends or even be in Fang's flock if you're lucky! **

**-Catapilla1**


	2. Random laughing fits

**Hey! I remembered my promise to you guys, and the names of two of my fans are in here as characters. If your name isn't, I haven't forgotten you! You will be characters in the next chapters or in my other story!Anyways, here is your new chapter. I'm spoiling you guys: new chapter for feathers and bones and a new story and an extra chapter, all in one day! I must really love you guys!**

Max POV

We landed just outside the school. The school itself was one that was set just outside a forest. We walked out of the tree line and merged with the growing crowd that was going through the school gates. I held onto Angel's and Gazzy's hand so I wouldn't lose them on the way to the office. Iggy kept a hand on Nudge's shoulder and Nudge made sure she stayed close to Dylan. I heard Angel whimper beside me and asked "What's wrong sweety?" _It's the thoughts going around. _Oh. I should have thought of that. This school had a junior, middle and senior school all on one campus. It was a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing was that we were all close together. The bad thing was the thoughts of some of the people in the senior school. I felt a sudden pang of sorrow for Angel. "It's ok Max, I'll just try and block those thoughts from my head. Some people are so- oh!"

"What is it sweety?" I asked, my worry starting to grow. At the same time I asked, Dylan completely spaced out and I knew he was getting another vision. 'What is his vision?' I asked Angel in my head. Dylan growled but Angel squealed in happiness. "Whatever you do, don't tell Max!" Angel suddenly said sternly to Dylan.

"Don't tell Max what?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, don't tell Max what!" I said.

"Don't otherwise I will torture you in your head for the rest of your life and if you try to run I will hunt you down and kill you!" Angel screamed at Dylan.

Dylan's shoulders slumped. "Fine," he mumbled.

"Don't tell me what!" I demanded again.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough anyway, I just want to keep it a secret!"

"Is it something to do with the thoughts you he-"

"SHHH!" Nudge suddenly scolded and I realised we had just walked into the deserted office. I went up to the old lady sitting behind the desk.

"Hi! We're the new students here. We were told to come to the office. My name is Max Ride," I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Oh yes!" Here are your schedules. Feel free to accompany the younger ones to their classes. There is a map on the back of your time-tables, now off to class and I hope you have a good first day at St Xeti's!" The old lady said. I thanked her and walked back to my flock. I handed Nudge, Iggy and Dylan schedules. Technically, according to Angel, I'm actually seventeen, same with Iggy. So we're in year eleven. Since Dylan is only around twenty months old, but looks seventeen, we decided to plop him in eleventh grade, too. Nudge would be in year nine, Gazzy in year six and Angel in year four. Dylan escorted Nudge to her homeroom and then went to his. Thankfully, he wasn't in any of my classes, or even in my homeroom. Iggy, on the other hand, was in ALL my classes and in the same homeroom. Iggy stayed with me as I took Angel and Gazzy to their classrooms. Their teachers looked nice so I wished them both luck on their first day. We then made our way to our homeroom. When we entered, we were greeted by a balding man sitting at a desk in front of a class filled with curious teens. Oh joy.

"Hello. You must be Miss Ride and Mr Griffiths. I'm Mr Basson." The teacher said. "Looks like trouble-makers, both of them!" I heard him mutter under his breath. Ah, gotta love super-hearing. Just to make fun of him, I put on my best evil grin, as well as Iggy. "Class, this is Max and, uh, Iggy. Please make them feel welcome!" I rolled my eyes at that and grabbed Iggy's hand. We sat down at the spare two desks at the back of the classroom. Everyone went back to their previous conversations. So much for making us feel welcome! The only person in the class who didn't talk to anyone was the girl sitting next to me. She had short brown hair with bright red tips, a rebel look and dark _purple_ eyes. Her eyes were flitting around the classroom, doing what looked to me a 360 check. Why would a normal school kid need to a 360 check? She noticed me staring at her and her expression turned from one of worry, to one of boredom. She stood up –she was freaking tall! Just as tall as me- and came over to me and Iggy. "I'm Skyler. You probably want to get out of this dump, I do too," she said. Skyler had an Aussie accent but her tone of voice told me she was definitely a badass rebel.

"Yeah, I wanna get out of here, more than you know. I'm Max and this is Iggy. He's blind," I said.

Skyler grinned. "I'm sorry about that mate! Well, what's your story?" She directed the last part to me.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," I said. Skyler grinned again.

"Fine. Anyway, I was adopted by an American witch who didn't care much for children, only for torturing. My foster brother and I came up with a plan to get us and my two other foster brothers outa there. In the end, we escaped and have been moving around ever since. F-Nick should be here now actually. Probably ditchin. I'll find him and drag him back here. He's the same age as me. Anyway, he said we should go to school for a bit, to touch up on our education. So, now you've heard my tale, tell me yours."

"Did she just say Fnick?" Iggy whispered and I shrugged. Skyler, it seemed, had a pretty tough past.

"Ok, our story is that me and my brothers and sisters are a bunch of orphans. I actually found my real mum and she's the best ever, but for certain reasons, I can't stay with her. We keep on the move, but my little brothers and sisters convinced me that we should try school again. Much to my disliking."I explained.

"Sounds like we have pretty similar pasts," Skyler mused. Yeah, but we were the ones brought up in dog crates. Actually, no. I wouldn't be surprised that Skyler was brought up in a cage too. "What do you have next?"

"Umm, English with Bolton then PE with Gilbank," I said after referring to my timetable.

"Hey, same classes! Gilly and Bolton are actually the only decent teachers in the school! They're pretty cool. I feel sorry for you though, Igs. Mr Bolton makes us do a lot of reading and writing, so you'd probably just be sitting bored in the classroom all lesson. Right now in PE we're doing track and field, which is pretty easy for me. I could probably make it into nationals for running if I really wanted to," Skyler said.

"So could Iggy and I. We spent half our lives running for our lives for some reason," I said. Completely true. I heard a bell ring outside.

"K, I'll meet you outside English, it's the classroom down the hall. I'm going to find my brother!" She said and she took off out the door.

"That was interesting," Iggy said. I nodded my head in agreement, but then remembered he couldn't see.

"Yeah, it was. Come on, let's go," I grabbed Iggy's hand again and led him to our next class: English. On the way, I described everything to him, so that eventually he would be able to find his own way around.

Fang POV

I landed in the woods outside. Suddenly Skyler was in front of me. Man, I forgot that kid could move like lightening. "What's up Skye?" I asked. Crap, she looked pissed.

"Where were you?" she demanded.

"Scouting the area. I now know that this is a new branch of Itex. I saw Dr Gunther-Haggenwhatsits in a white-coat going down a tunnel, talking to another white-coat," I explained.

"So you were right. What gave you the idea that this school was the one we were looking for anyway?" she asked. I smirked.

"The name of this place to start off with. Xeti backwards is Itex. Then the fact that in biology, we learn about recombining different species and the best reports suddenly disappear," I said, "why are you so pissed?"

"You missed out on meeting the new kids in our class. They're actually pretty cool, and they had a pretty tough past by the sounds of it."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, and I'm sooo keen for meeting new friends. Now get back to class! I probably won't go to English, so I'll meet you in PE, and then you can introduce me to your new friends, deal?"

"Fine," she grumbled. "Oh! That must be one of the kid's sisters; I've never seen her around before! Aw she's sooo cute!"

Again, I rolled my eyes but looked over where she was pointing. The girl was tall, had blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes but looked no older than eight. Skye was right, she looked sweet. As if she could hear my thoughts, she whirled around and looked me straight in the eye. _Fang?_ I shook my head; I thought for a moment that I had Angel's voice in my head again. The girl rolled her eyes. Something about her seemed really familiar, I just couldn't figure out what. The young girl suddenly burst into a random laughing fit.

"Angelina, are you ok?" one of the girls, named Luci asked. I thought Luci was a really sweet kid, she could make friends with anyone. Angelina grabbed Luci's hand and led her back to where their class was waiting. Angelina was still laughing. "Something must be seriously wrong with that kid," I heard Skyler mutter.

"Go to class!" I said. She grumbled but walked off to English. I quickly walked back into the woods and unfurled my midnight wings.

Max POV

"Hi! Do you need help? My name is Siena!" said a bright, bubbly and altogether, too happy girl.

"Uh," was my smart response. Thankfully Iggy saved me.

"Hi. That's Max and I'm James, but my friends call me Iggy. It's short for _Ignite_, 'cause I like to blow stuff up!" he said.

"Really! So do I! Though, my mum gets kinda pissed if I blow up the house or something like that. We've had to move house several times 'cause I keep blowing them up."

Iggy looked like he just found his dream girl.

"Awesome. What's the biggest bomb you've made. I can't remember mine, I've had a few!"

I rolled my eyes and tuned out the conversation. I'm sure Iggy knows how to talk on his own.

"Hey again," said a voice from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin!

"How long were you there? I didn't hear you!"

"Just got here actually. I see Iggy's made a new friend. Oh, does your youngest sister always have random laughing fits?"

Wha? Oh, she must be talking about Angel. Angel doesn't get random laughing fits, but she tends to laugh a lot when someone thinks someone's thoughts are funny. "Uh, yeah."

At that moment, our teacher arrived and we filed into the classroom. "Oh, my brother is ditchin English, but he's coming to PE," Skyler said. We took our places and I sat between Skyler and Iggy, who was still talking to Siena.

Skyler was right, Mr Bolton was pretty cool. He gave Iggy a special audiobook for the book the class was reading: Gifted Hands, Ben Carson's life story **(A/N: me no own and don't want to. It was the book we had to read last term)**. It was about a brain surgeon. Insert shudder there. I hate any kinds of doctors, even the good ones.

Soon English came to an end and we were off to PE. Skyler directed Iggy to the boy's changing rooms and took me to the girl's. Crap, the only uniform this school had to have was the one for gym. Skyler handed me some shorts that looked like they wouldn't cover anything and a tight white shirt that would become see-through if it got wet. "I know, this uniform is crap," Skyler said, replying to my horrified look. I snatched the uniform out of her hands and got changed. Once I was changed, I examined my back in the mirror. If anyone looked too closely, they would notice the faint outline of my wings. Skyler had her back to me when I faced her. I muffled my yelp of surprise when I saw her back: I swear I could see the outline of wings. I shook my head, I'm just getting paranoid and imagining things. "Let's go!" Skyler said and pulled me out onto the field. We gathered around a man that looked no older than twenty-two. He looked pretty fit and he was talking to some girls who were in my class. I looked for iggy and I saw him talking to Siena again. "Uh, where is he!" Obviously Skyler's brother wasn't here yet. Too bad.

"Ok, guys. Today we will be working on stamina and endurance. I want everyone to run around the track as fast as you can, for as long as you can. Any questions? Good. Boys go first. When you're done, go to the basketball courts and play a game while you wait for the girls to finish," Our teacher, Gilly said. Us girls headed towards the grandstands and sat down to watch the boys.

In the end, Iggy bet everyone for endurance and speed. I knew he could have kept going but I think Gilly wanted us girls to have a turn too.

I grinned at Skyler and said "Ready for some _real_ competition?"

"You bet!" she replied enthusiastically. No-on can go faster than me. Recently, I realised that my supersonic power doesn't just apply to flying. It can apply for running too. The speed of sound is my fastest, but I think I'd better slow it down, just a notch. All us girls lined up at the starting point. "Ready. Set. Go!" And we were off. I was sprinting my normal sprint that no Olympic runner would be able to keep up with. I laughed with giddiness at the freedom running brought. Not as free as flying, but still free. Most of the girls dropped out after about four laps of the track.  
"Who's the new speedy Gonzales?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I didn't care who the voice belonged to, I was too caught up in the freedom of running. I turned and gasped in surprise when I realised I had someone keeping up with me: Skyler. She was definitely NOT human. I poured on the speed, as did she. She laughed at my expression. "Wow, no-one's been able to keep up with me before,!" she said over the wind. "Same!" I called back. Soon we were both laughing our heads off, but we were still running at speeds that weren't humanly possible. It took all my self control not to snap out my wings, then and there, and take off flying. I noticed something shift on Skyler's back. "Are those wings?" I called to her.

"Crap," I heard her say.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It would be a bit hypocritical if I did anyways," I said to her. We were still running. We'd been at it for almost half an hour now. Skyler looked at me funny. I sighed but I unfurled my wings, just the tiniest bit. Her eyes widened with realisation. "You're not the only one!" I said to her. She then got a glint in her eye.

"I guess now that you know, I can race you properly!" And then she was gone. I laughed. She'd never be able to go as fast as me! I poured on the speed. Now I was on the edge of supersonic and right on Skyler's tail. I then went full throttle. I faintly heard the BOOM I made when I broke the sound barrier. I laughed manically. My eyes widened once again when I realised that Skyler was keeping up with me again. "I guess no-one will win this race!" she called to me.

"Yep, I guess we better call this one quits," I said. Our supersonic conversation was interrupted by two voices: "Max!"

"Skyler!"

"SLOW DOWN!"

I recognised both voices: one being Angel and the voice I heard earlier but was too slack to figure out who it belonged to. I then realised two things: we had just been running supersonic in front of our class, and two: the only way to stop while running this fast without face-planting was to fling out your wings suddenly and let them catch the air like a parachute. "Crap," Skyler said. I figured she came to the same conclusion as me. "We still have something to find here, so no wings!" she suddenly screamed.

"How much do you love your pretty face?"

"Not enough!" she screamed and stopped suddenly. I saw her put her hands out in front of her to stop herself from destroying her face too badly. I sighed. Here goes nothing! I stopped my legs from running, much to their protest. I put my arms out in front of me. Suddenly, I was caught from falling on my face by two very strong arms. The arms softly lowered me to the ground. "Thanks Iggy," I sighed.

"I'm not Iggy!" said the familiar voice. I snapped my eyes open. Can you guys guess whose arms I was lying in?

The hulk's?

Noooooooooo.

Dylan's?

No, thank god!

If you guessed Fang, you are correct.

**Ooh, kinda cliffy! Anyways, I luv u guys! Thnx 4 all the story alerts, PM's, reviews, fave story/author and other cool stuff! Virtual cookies and catapillas for you all! Don't forget, If you did review/story alert/fave story/author/PM me and your name isn't in here, I'll find a way to get it into my other story: feathers and bones. Ah, the Irony of the flock going to the SCHOOL that happened to be the new branch of ITEX.**

**-Catapilla1 **


	3. Operation Destroying School! XD

**Hey guys I'm so so so soooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! It's not my fault, honest! I had my piano and Saxophone exams, MOB (a band completion thing) and my birthday and lots of school exams and assignments! The good thing was that all the bands which I played in (which was three) got gold, and the adjudicator (judge thingy) who had been all around Australia and was pretty tough and never gave out compliments said to one of my bands that we were the best band she heard all weekend and that our high-school band could cut it with the best professional bands in the country! They said the same thing about the same band when we went to New Zealand for the music festival, too. We got gold overseas and locally. I guess that proves it: we're just awesome locally and internationally! In other news: I got an iPhone for my birthday! It was so freaking awesome. Oh, and I'll tell you about my funny birthday experience at the end of the chapter, so I won't keep you any longer! Enjoy! XD**

Fang POV

Ok, I know I promised Skyler that I would at PE right now, but I was somewhat occupied. With tailing my biology teacher. I know, I know, being extremely paranoid does not give you the right to tail innocent teachers. Let me tell you, this teacher isn't innocent. He was wearing a freaking white-coat. I know that all biology teachers wear white-coats, but not all biology teachers inject innocent students, and then said students are found dead, with horrible mutations in the morning. Trust me, it's been known to happen. Several times. Now it is confirmed: teachers and school are evil! "Fang!" someone whispered to me. I whirled around, in fighting position, just to find it was only Roro, a member of my flock. Roro is ten years old and he's ninety-five percent human, five percent lion. He's as light as a feather, extremely fast and stealthy and has some pretty sweet canines. And they call _me_ Fang! "What are you doing? Get back to class, Ro!" I scolded.

"Skyler is gonna be _so_ pissed with you! But she seems pretty happy now," Roro said.

"What's she doing?" I asked.

"Well, when I passed the field, she was racing-"

"Ah, so I take it she's winning by a mile?" No-one is faster than Skyler.

"Umm, about that. She's _racing_. And she's _losing,"_ Roro said, hoping for me to get the hidden meaning. I did. Crap.

"We can't be exposed now!" I hissed. Then I remember what he just said. "She's _losing?_ How is that possible?"

"Dunno, all I know is that this new girl definitely isn't human, and she was beating Skye. Except Skye wasn't going super-sonic, so yeah," Roro said.

"Get back to class, I'll go kill- er, get Skyler," I hissed. I must had a really scary look on my face, 'cause Roro went without complaint. I stalked off to PE.

Once I arrived, I got changed into the white (yeah, _white_) sports uniform. As I passed the basketball courts, I swear I saw a familiar strawberry-blonde guy sitting on the bleachers. Then again, I'm imagining a lot of things today. I arrived at the track to a wide-eyed Gilly, staring at the track. I saw two blurs running around it, but they were going _way_ too fast for even my raptor vision. All I knew is that they weren't quite super-sonic, otherwise I wouldn't be able to see them at all. "Who's the new Speedy Gonzales?" I muttered. One blur was slightly behind the other. I heard Skyler's maniacal laughter coming from the one that was falling slightly behind, and oddly familiar squeals of delight coming from the one in front. I heard the girlish giggling in my head again. _Aw, come on Fang! Haven't you figured it out yet?_ Ok, that time I didn't imagine it. BOOM! Crap, that's the two blurs going super-sonic. Wait, _two_ blurs? The only other person/hybrid I know of that can go super-sonic was- _Max?_ My eyes widened with realisation: the angelic voice inside my head, the familiar strawberry-blonde sitting on the bleachers. _The flock._ Angel said for me in my head. 'H-hey Ange,' I said in my head. _Hi Fang! Umm, yeah we have to stop Max and Skyler NOW so the white-coat teachers don't see them._ 'So you know about the evil teachers?' _Yeah but that's not the point. We need to slow them down! A white-coat is on the way!_

"SKYLER! SLOW DOWN!" I yelled. Ange yelled the same thing except, instead of Skye's name, she yelled Max.

Suddenly Skyler was on the ground, flat on her face. Oh crap, I forgot that the only way to stop at supersonic was to fling out your wings or face plant. Guess which one Skye chose? Right. _Fang! Catch Max!_ Suddenly the blur was falling forward. Next thing I know, Max is in my arms.

Max POV

I am having the weirdest dream. I dreamt that Skyler was a human-avian experiment and that we raced at supersonic. Then I dreamt that I was falling, into _Fang's_ arms. That's how I know it's a dream. "Max! Are you alright?" a familiar voice asked.

"No, I'm half left as well," I grumbled, but I didn't open my eyes.

"She's fine, Angel." Whose voice is that? The only place I've heard it was before Fang left. Max. You need to wake up. Gee, thanks voice! But for now, I might just keep my eyes closed, just to annoy you. You will want to open your eyes, Maximum.__Huh? I slowly opened my eyes. Kneeling over me were three people: Skyler, Angel and Fang. Wait, wait, wait! _Fang! _Yes Maximum. Oh. I sat up and blinked groggily. "What happened?"

"Well, you were racing supersonic against Skye but you had to stop before the evil teachers saw you and you fell into Fang's arms!" Angel explained.

"So you really are an Avian-American?" I directed to Skyler.

"More like an Avian-Australian," she said proudly.

"And you," I directed to Fang, standing up to face him, "Are. A. Selfish. Jerk. Who. Left. The. Flock. And. Me. Because. You. Were. _Trying._ To. Help. But. All. You. Did. Was. Make. Everything. Worse!" I said each word with a punch to his stomach. I would never punch his pretty face. Fang just grinned sheepishly. But it was still a grin. And it still seemed to stop the world. I flung my arms around his neck a smacked my mouth against his. His arms slipped around my waist. Yep, I, Maximum Ride, had a make-out session with _Fang_ in front of _everyone_, in the middle of the freaking school, with little kids gawking at us. But I didn't care. All that mattered was that I was back with Fang. It seemed that Fang didn't care if everyone was watching either. "So much for that twenty years crap," I muttered. All his response was pulling me closer.

"Er, Max? Fang? Even the teachers are staring at you. Get. A. Room!" Skyler was now yelling at us.

"Oh, crap," Fang muttered and he pulled himself away from me.

"Teachers equal bad," he explained after seeing my expression.

"No freaking duh!" I said. Seriously, I've faced worse than angry teachers.

"Max, the teachers here are white-coats!" Angel said sweetly. Wow, not even a quick warning so I don't get so shocked. Just blurt it out to the world!

"How did you find out?" I whispered, feeling faint. I directed that question to Fang and Skyler, 'cause Angel could just read the minds of the 'teachers'.

"Well, we had our suspicions that white-coats would start operating at schools. We came her 'cause we were tailing Dr Gunther-Haggenwhatsits and he came here and he kinda walked down a secret tunnel, which I assume Fang was trying to get into while we were reading about Ben Carson. The name was also a tip-off. Did you realise that Xeti is actually Itex backwards?" Skyler explained in a rush. A bell rang somewhere in the school.

"Yay! Lunch!" Angel squealed.

"Hey, how come you were down at my PE class?" I asked Angel.

"I needed to slow you down and I wanted to see Fang!" Ookay...  
"Come on, we'll need to explain to the rest of the flock!" I said. Lunch time is the perfect (and only) time to explain.

First we found Gazzy. He was playing around with a cute kid who looked a year younger than him. The kid smiled and I stopped in my tracks. He didn't have teeth: he had freaking _fangs!_ "Uh, hi Gazzy! We need to have a fl-family talk," whew, I almost spilled what we were in front of the little kid.

"Hi Max!" Gazzy said. He then saw Fang standing behind me. "Uh Max, am I just seeing things or is Fang standing behind you?"

"You're seeing things," Fang said.

"Yeah, we kinda need to talk to the rest of the f-family. Iggy saved us a table down at the eating area," I said.

"You come to, Ro," Fang said. _Ro?_ The kid playing with Gazzy nodded. "He's a part of the flock," Fang explained. Oh. We left Gazzy and Ro staring at each-other in wonder.

Next we found Dylan chatting up some girl. Yep, Dylan's a player. First, he's telling me that we're perfect for each-other. Next, he's flirting with some girl who isn't even the same species as him! "Dyl, we need a flock talk. Meet us down at the eating area. Iggy has saved us a table," I said. He whipped his head around to look at me and his eyes fell on Fang. He didn't seem too surprised, but then I remembered he had a _vision_ this morning.

"Uh, hi Max!" he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just be there."

I took Angel's hand and she started skipping along beside me. "Sweety, go down to the table and explain to everyone down there so far not to freak out, ok?" I said.

"Ok Max," she sighed but left anyway.

"Next we found Nudge, who was chatting to some guy. "Nudge!" I said.

"Yes?" she asked irritably.

"Flock talk. Iggy saved a table. Emergency. Now," Fang said. Nudge's mouth hit the floor. Well, it would of if her jaw wasn't made of bone and was holding it to her head.

"FANG!" she squealed and gave him a massive bear hug.

"Uh, Max, help. Can't. Breathe," Fang gasped.

"Ooh, sorry," Nudge said, releasing Fang.

"That's ok. You come too, okay Radar?" Fang addressed to the guy who Nudge was flirting with. The guy, I assumed his name was Radar, nodded.

"Let me guess, another member of your flock?" I asked.

"Yep."

We set off after Nudge and Radar, Skyler, Angel, Fang and I were trailing slightly behind. "How's Total?" Fang asked randomly.

"Who the hell is Total?" Skyler asked.

"My talking, flying, Scottie!" Angel said excitedly.

"Seriously, I wouldn't recommend the breed," I muttered. Skyler and Fang must have heard, because they laughed, but Angel just scowled.

"Akila is just about to have puppies!" Angel said excitedly. That made Fang freeze in place. He knew, as well as I, that Total can be extremely annoying. When I heard about a bunch of little miniature Totals on the way a few weeks ago, it didn't help my mood.

"Yeah Fang, I know, it's terrible," I said, agreeing to his expression. Skyler seemed to be enjoying our discussion a lot: she was laughing her head off.

"I used to have a talking bird back in Australia! She was annoying as hell!" she exclaimed excitedly. Soon, we were having an interesting discussion of talking pets.

All too soon, we arrived at the rest of the flock, sitting at a table under a massive tree. I quite liked the discussion we were having: it was amusing talking about all our different pet experiences, most of them weren't that normal. "Max, what's going on?" Gazzy asked.

"I'll explain in a second. Fang's flock: I know you're suspicious of me, but please don't be. Fang was my, er, right wing man before he left to start his own flock to help out. Please trust me," I said the last part, because I could see the distrusting looks the two boys were giving me. Skyler was fine with me, she already knew the truth.

"Roro and Radar: trust her. She will help us," Skyler said.

"Sure, sure Skye," the older one muttered and Skyler glared at him.

Faster than my eyes could see, the older boy was on the ground, with a nice, fist-shaped bruise already forming on his arm.

"Skye, don't," Fang warned. Suddenly Skyler was sitting on the table.

"Fine, but he was asking for it," she grumbled.

"Okay...so, for those who don't know who the hell I am, and that makes two of you, I'm Max," I said.

""Isn't that a boy's name?" the younger boy asked. Fang and I rolled our eyes.

"I like my name, I chose it myself, thank-you very much," I sniffed, pretending to be offended. Fang saw right through my act.

"Then what the hell is your name!" that irritating older boy asked. "Just so I can do a background check, just to be sure," I thought I heard him mutter. Again, Fang and I rolled our eyes.

"Radar!" Skyler screeched. Radar rolled his eyes.

"My name is Maximum Ride, for your understanding, and my mutant record is extremely clean. It better be too, 'cause apparently I'm the one who has to save the whole freaking world," I muttered.

"Oh," the younger boy said.

"Whoa, um, sorry Max, I, er don't know what came over me," Radar said. Whoa, mood swings much? Angel giggled. _No Max, you just have a reputation for all mutants. You're like their own personal hero. But you're also known for having a bad-ass attitude and an extremely short temper,_ Angel said in my mind.

"Oh really now?" I asked her out loud.

"Uh hu!" she said, smiling.

"Ok, now I'm a little freaked out. Did I miss something?" Radar asked.

Iggy shook his head and said "Angel must have said something to Max telepathically, or she must have been listening to her voce inside her head, which is apparently really annoying."

Like that was going to clear everything up: it probably just created more questions.

"Man that's nothing! Back when Fang was in our flock, all he and Max had to do was look in each other's eyes and they instantly knew what one another was thinking! It was like they had a secret mental connection or something," Gazzy said. I looked at Fang and his eyes said 'okay, no mental connection but definitely very creepy thought. My eyes said 'I agree.' 'Do you think this annoys them?' 'Totally.'

"See, they're doing it again!" Angel wailed. Fang and I laughed. I wrapped my arm around his waist and he put his arm over my shoulders.

"Hey Ro, why don't you and Radar explain to the flock what you are?" Fang suggested.

"Is that the best idea, considering we're in the middle of a new Itex base?" Radar asked coldly.

"Oh, I deactivated all the cameras and microphones on the way to the table! I even knocked out cell phones!" Nudge said proudly. It was about six months ago when we found out that she could interfere with electronic equipment, just by thinking what she wanted them to do. Fang raised his eyebrows and gave me a 'what the hell' look, but didn't say anything.

"Ok then! My names Roro, for those who don't know, and I'm ninety-five percent human, five percent lion! It's pretty cool!" the smaller boy, Roro, said.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm Radar and I'm just an enhanced human. I can run faster, jump higher, breathe better in more extreme conditions, like in the air or under water, and I have this power that can tell when enemies are getting closer, hence the name Radar," he said. I don't like Radar, he has a snobby attitude, and I hate snobs.

"Well, I'm Skyler and I'm an avian-Australian that's ninety-five percent human, five percent bird. It means I can talk to other birds and animals. I don't have a power, except that I'm extremely fast at everything I do. Talking slowly and walking slowly like you normal mutants is very annoying," Skyler said.

"And we're the flock! I'm Angel and I'm almost eight and we're all ninety-eight percent human, two percent bird, and we all have special powers! I know you know who we are but you don't know our powers!" Angel said excitedly. She said the last part directed at Radar, who was looking very bored. "I have loads of powers: I can read and control minds, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and shape-shift! Max and Fang can breathe underwater as well. Max can go supersonic and she has a voice in her head, Iggy can feel colours and blows stuff up really well, like Gazzy, Gazzy has, er, atomic farts and can mimic voices, Nudge can attract metal, feel vibes and control technology and Dylan can see glimpses of the future! Fang, did you tell them about your other power?" Angel asked. Fang shook his head. "Well, he can blend into backgrounds and become virtually invisible!"

"So that explains how you can sneak up so easily on me!" Skyler said.

"This is all well, true and happy but what does this have to do with all of us?" Radar asked, in his sarcastic tone. I can't believe Nudge was flirting with him earlier!

"It has everything to do with you," I said coldly. My flock and Fang leaned a fraction away from me, knowing and fearing my tone of voice.

"Max, please try and leave Radar a little bit alive, even if he's a snobby, obnoxious prat," Fang warned me.

"This school is a freaking Itex base, who are experimenting on innocent students and you're wondering what this has anything to do with you!" I exploded at him.

"Whoa, I knew school was evil," Nudge, Dylan, Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time.

"Shut up you four and let Fang explain," I hissed. I was seething by now, annoyed by Radar's obnoxious behaviour.

"Calm, Max. Ok, guys. As some of you know, this isn't a normal school. It is a _School._ We followed Dr Gunther-Haggenwhatsits here and he keeps going down this tunnel. During a night raid, without my flock"-Skyler hissed-"I meant only with Skyler, we heard screaming at the other end of the tunnel. We managed to get into one of the rooms and it held dog-crates. One of the crates had feathers and blood at the bottom of on, and we knew they were experimenting on students. Now we've got to close them down, before it's too late."

Wow, That was the longest statement I have ever heard Fang make. The rest of the flock seemed stunned at his talkativeness too.

"So how do we stop them?" Iggy asked.

"We're gonna need a bomb," Skyler said, "a big one."

Iggy and Gazzy cheered and pumped their fists in the air.

"K, Fang, Skyler and I will work on getting the mutants out of the labs; Gazzy and Iggy, you work on the bomb; Nudge, you take Roro and Radar and work on keeping the surveillance system down and taking down as many white-coat guards and erasers as you can; Angel and Dylan, you sort through the teachers and find the evil ones and take them out. Is that clear?" I commanded. I got all positive responses. Well, from just about everyone, that is.

"Since when did I start taking orders from you?" Radar asked, annoyed and snobby.

"Since I told you to listen to her! Now do what you're told or I'll hand you to the white-coats. I'm sure they'll be happy to have you back," Fang growled. Radar gulped and took an involuntary step back.

"What are you still doing here? The bell rang ten minutes ago, get to class!" We were interrupted by my homeroom teacher, Mr Basson.

I looked at Angel. "Evil," she said simply. We all made a move to attack Mr Basson, but Angel put up her hand to stop us. "I've got this," she grinned. Suddenly Mr Basson started climbing the tree we were sitting under. Within a minute, he was at the top. He sat down on the top branch and pulled his pants up. At least that was what I _thought_ he was doing. Instead, he _jumped off the tree_, but he was suspended in mid air. When I realised what he was suspended by, I cracked up laughing. Mr Basson was hanging off the top branch of the tree, by his undies! Angel made him give himself an atomic wedgie! "And I'm not letting him down any time soon!" Angel said proudly. We were all rolling on the ground laughing after that.

"Ok guys, let's split!" I said, after we recovered from laughing. It looked quite funny: Mr Basson was still hanging there, his face red with pain. The sight brought on a new round of giggles but I quickly got control of them.

"Time to commence Operation Destroying School!"

**Well, that was interesting. Oh yeah. The teachers I've used in here so far are actually real teachers from my school. Mr Bolton and Mr Gilbank are my fave teachers. Mr Basson is actually my real SOSE teacher, and I hate him, so I gave him an atomic wedgie XD. So do you want to hear my birthday to remember? You will seriously have nothing like it, ever! Okay:**

**We were listening to adjudications and pieces that we play Friday night for Jazz band (it was recorded) and Mum walked in with a cake. All the boys were already being stupid and just looking at the double-choc cake just made it worse. My mum works at the school and everyone knows her, so they were sucking up and saying how awesome she was. Anyway, Mr W (our conductor) lit the candles and told everyone to play happy birthday to me, out of tune and out of key. It sounded horrible. Then he told me to blow out the candles with my saxophone but it didn't work so I said the band could do it. Ben (our bass player) wanted to blow it out with his amp (how awesome would that be!). Lochie (Grade 12 and 1****st**** trumpet) and Dominic (Grade 10 and 1****st**** trombone) are our clowns of the band and they came up first. They tried and Lochie got one out on his own. Soon the whole band was gathered around the cake, blasting their instruments. It was really loud and horrible but really funny at the same time. They managed to blow out all but one candle, which Lochie blew out the normal way. It was hilarious. Jason filmed it so I wouldn't be surprised if its up on uTube. I'll tell you if I ever find out.**

**Pretty unique birthday, huh! **

**Oh, a shout out to my twin sis Steph, luv ya and you'll be in the story very soon. Thnx for all your help!**

**Thnx to all my reviews, fave stories, fave authors, ect. There's so many now that I won't be able to put you all in! I'll try, but don't get offended if I don't: there's enough of you to fill 5 schools, let alone one!**

**Please review, and I promise to update more! XD**


	4. Freaky twin thing

**Ok, here's the new chapter. After this one, there's only one chappy left of this story :( Well, I always meant for this one to be kinda short. But there WILL be a sequel!**

Iggy POV

I followed Gazzy's footsteps down the hall. I had no idea where I was going. I swear I could feel curious stares from all the rooms we passed. "Where are we going, Gazzer?" I whispered.

"You'll see!" he cackled maniacally. Ah, that's my pyro-in-training! Then, he stopped so suddenly that I almost ran into him.

"Hey, you mind giving the blind kid a warning before you stop so suddenly?" I asked with irritation.

"Sorry," he muttered, not sounding sorry at all.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Heaven! Nah, seriously we're in the science-prep room. It's its own form of heaven. It has more chemicals and bomb making supplies than back at our old house. We've hit gold baby!" He said excitedly. I bumped my fist in the air. This is gonna be awesome.

We spent the next half an hour looking for bomb materials. It didn't take us long to find the actual supplies- there were heaps –but it took us forever to decide on which ones to use. At one point, I was just about to reach into a box, but then Gazzy shouted "NO!" I immediately withdrew my hand.

"What was that about?" I asked him.

"You were just about to put your hand in a box of professional scalpels," he admitted sheepishly. Yeah, science-prep rooms can be dangerous for a blind, mutant bird kid.

Nudge POV

Aw man! Keeping these cameras paused is tiring me out. "Hey, Radar, can you get me a coffee?" I asked him. Radar stalked off to find me a coffee. "That kid has an attitude problem," I muttered to myself. Keeping these cameras offline requires a lot of concentration, so that means minimal talking.

"Hey Nudge, don't you think we should just find the security room, where all the camera feeds are and work from there? That way, it'll be easier for you and we can keep tabs on the flock!" Roro said. Damn, he is one smart kid! Why didn't I think of that before? I nodded my head. We raced off down the hallway, forgetting all about Radar and my coffee.

Angel POV

Dylan and I raced down the halls. I scanned the mind of every teacher we ran past. So far I have found three evil teachers, but quite a few students kept thinking their teacher was evil. If only they knew. Some of the classes looked pretty sketchy. I mean, a whole class dedicated to genetics, and what the hell is Sex-Ed? I'll have to ask Max about that later. "Hey Angel, found any evil teachers yet?" Dylan asked. God, he's so slow.

"Yeah, seven so far. I've sent them to the cafeteria, where we can deal with them all as a flock," I said slowly, as if I was explaining something to a three-year-old. I guess he wasn't even two yet, so this is actually how everyone should speak to him. Max and Fang would get a kick out of that. I had a sudden idea. I stopped suddenly but Dylan kept going. When he noticed I wasn't keeping up with him, he stopped and gave me a questioning look. _Dylan, go back to class. The white-coats are getting suspicious._ I controlled him. He turned his back on me and walked to his class. The teacher would know he was ditching, so he'd get a detention! I'm so evil.

Max POV

We followed Fang down the hallway. He came to a sudden stop in front of a janitor's closet. Huh, that is so clichéd! The secret entrance of a secret tunnel in a janitor's closet! My epiphany was short lived, as I realised I was going down a dark tunnel, having no clue on what's on the other side. Just breathe. Breathe in, breathe out. Good Max, now focus on Fang and not the walls which appear to be moving in...

We finally reached the end of the tunnel. The smell alone was enough to give me nightmares: antiseptic and disinfectant. I noticed Skyler scrunch up her nose as well.

We went around for a while, trashing the place, burning documents and waiting for Angel's call that said that Gazzy and Iggy had finished the bomb. We had split up, much to my dismay, so we could trash the place faster. I walked into one of the rooms and froze. There was a dog crate, and there was someone in it. I ran to the cage and freed the little girl who looked no older than five. On her back were two, tiny, bat-like wings. She looked fragile and couldn't even stand on her own, so I picked her up. "Hey there, I'm here to get you outa here. Do you have a name?" I asked softly.

"Waverly," the little girl whispered. Waverly had short, black hair and weird orangey-yellowy eyes, just like the eyes of those vamps in twilight (yes, I have seen twilight: Nudge wouldn't stop rambling until we let her have a twilight movie-marathon that she forced us all to watch). The little girl buried her head into my shoulder and mumbled something that sounded like "bad teachers, bad."

"Don't worry, the white-coats won't hurt you anymore," I cooed. 'Angel,' I commanded in my head, 'tell Fang and Skyler that I found a baby mutant and that I'm getting her outa here.'

_Sure Max. Good luck!_

Skyler POV

Uh, this place was giving me way too much déjà vu. It reminded me _so_ much of the facility I was brought up in. _Skye, Max has found a young mutant and is taking her to safety. Continue with your search,_ young Angel's voice said in my head.

'Aye, aye, captain!' I thought. I raced down hallways, just trashing the place with my speed. Ah, I love being fast. I passed a room with a cage in it and I back-pedalled. Going into the room, I looked around for any stinking white-coats that would be hiding. There weren't any. I looked into the cage and my breath caught in my throat. Inside the crate was a girl my age. She was surrounded by blood and feathers. I unlocked the door and reached inside to see if she was still alive. Faster than I could see, the girl's hand was clutching my wrist, cutting off circulation. I used my super-speed to whip my hand away from her. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm here to help!" I said. A familiar pair of purple eyes met mine. OMF (oh my fnick), she looked so freaking familiar, I just couldn't figure where I'd seen her before. "My names Skyler, what's yours?" I asked.

"How can I trust you?" OMF, she had an Aussie accent too! But back to the matter at hand. I slowly spread my beautiful wings. My wings are pretty cool, if I do say so myself. They were black, but had white tips and there were some bright red flecks scattered everywhere. The girl's eyes widened behind her short, brown and red hair. She then stood up and spread her own wings, so we were in the same position.

"Hey Skyler, I got the call from Angel. We need to get outa here no- holy crap, you're twins!" Fang shouted. He had walked into the room looking for me, not noticing the other girl at all, first. The girl and I had the same look of confusion on our faces. Then she spoke. "My name is Tyler."

"Crap, this is going to get confusing: the twins- Skyler and Tyler! Ok, this is really freaky but we've gotta move now!" Fang commanded. I grabbed Tyler's hand and started running. Like, at full speed, not that slow crap that normal mutants have to put up with. Tyler seemed to be able to match my pace ok. Must be some freaky twin thing.

We reached the end of the tunnel, panting. Apparently the diversion to get everyone out of the school had been successful: the fire bell was ringing and all the students were running off the campus. You see, we had to get everyone out of the school so we could blow it up, without harming innocent bystanders. We ran past the cafeteria and I noticed a rather large group of teachers were in a group. Those must be the white-coats Angel and Dylan had to round up. We met the rest of the flock outside, so we were only waiting for Fang, who apparently didn't have super-speed.

"Wow! I'm seeing double!" Gazzy yelled as soon as he saw me and Tyler.

"Yeah, so am I!" Iggy joked. Seriously, that kid needed to grow up; those jokes about his sight get really old, really fast.

Eventually, Fang arrived. "Took ya time!" Tyler and I said together. Wow, we haven't even known each other for ten minutes and we're already acting like twins!

"When's the bomb going to go off?" Fang asked Max, who had a small girl clinging to her, who I assumed was the girl she rescued.

"In five minutes, at three sharp!" Max said happily. Ah, end of the school day, end of the school.

"We need to get outa here," I said and Tyler nodded in agreement.

"Ok, flock, up and away!" Max yelled, and we were all jumping in the air and snapping out our wings.

I assumed Max had a place to stay, so we followed her for the flight.

Well, today school wasn't exactly boring...

**There you are, another chapter (even if it was kinda short). I'm sad now: there's one chapter left of highschool hell and then it's done :(. I'm gonna have to start planning a sequel. Oh yeah, I've posted a new story: Cross your heart and hope to fly. It's kinda sad at the beginning, because Max is all alone...Anywho, R&R? **


	5. Phone call :

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter! I will write a sequel though :)**

**So...enjoy the last chapter!**

Max POV.

Wow, that must have been some bomb, I could hear it from the safe-house! Thank god that we got all the kids out quickly. We landed on the porch and tucked our wings in. Fang, who was carrying Roro lowered him to the ground and Radar jumped off Dylan's back. I wasn't too happy that he ditched Angel to go back to class in the middle of a mission.

"Max, please! It wasn't my fault, Angel controlled me!" Dylan whined.

"Oh for god's sake! Stop whining!" I snarled at him. "Ok guys, this is the safe-house. I guess we can chill here for a little while," I said to Fang and his flock.

We all raced inside, extremely hungry: we didn't get very much time to eat.

We pigged out on a buffet of cookies, chocolate, cakes and chips. "Yummy! Max, can we watch TV?" Skyler and Tyler asked at the same time. Man, this is gonna get a little confusing.

"Uh, sure!" I said. The twins raced to the games room and I heard them squeal in delight at the massive 100' plasma.

"Sweet, can we watch too?" Gazzy asked. I rolled my eyes, he already knew the answer. Gazzy grabbed Iggy and Roro's hand and led them into the games room as well. It unnerved me that even after we blew up a school that the kids could just go back to normal. Well, as normal as it gets for us. We heard a faint "No Fair! You're not allowed to use super-speed to win the game!"

Yep, things will never be completely normal for us.

Dylan and Radar went outside to do something or rather, and Angel and Nudge went into their room to play life-size barbie. Fang and I were alone. Finally.

I grabbed his hand and led him into my room. As soon as I made sure the door was locked, I rounded on him. "Fang, it's been a while since we've had some alone time," I said flirtatiously.

He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me closer. Let's just say I responded rather enthusiastically and we somehow made it on the bed, having a serious make-out session.

But in true Fax style, we were interrupted. By my stupid phone. I groaned but untangled myself from Fang to check the caller ID. It was mum.

"Hello?"  
_Hey sweety. How was your first day at school?_

What do I tell her? If I tell her the truth, she'll kill me. Hmm, a guilty conscience or death? What a tough decision. "It was interesting."  
_Did you make any new friends?_

Does a new flock and reuniting with my boyfriend count? Fang smirked at me. "Uh yeah. I made three: the twins Skyler and Tyler and their brother Nick," I said. Fang's smirk grew. The good and bad thing about raptor hearing is that you can hear the whole conversation someone is having on the phone, not just half, like what the normal people can hear.

_What did you do?_

Met an Avian-Australian, reunited with my boyfriend, met Fang's flock, found a secret passage, found Skyler's twin, rounded up a few teachers and blew up the school. "Nothing much."

_What classes did you have?_

English, HPE (supersonic racing), evil planning for dummies, PREVOC jail-breaking and blowing up the school 101. "English, HPE, Social skills, Maths and Chemistry."

_Hang on sweety, there's an interesting breaking-news special on TV. Something about a school in Arizona blowing u- MAXIMUM RIDE!_

"Hehehe...uh, bye mum! Gotta go, someone is tracing the line!" Now Fang's smirk was so big it looked like it was threatening to fall off his face.

_Maximum Martinez Ride, don't hang up on m-_ I hit hang-up. Now Fang was rolling on the floor laughing.

The rest of the flock, hearing Fang laugh (which is something you never really hear) kicked down the door. I mean literally _kicked down the door._ "What's going on?" Skyler and Tyler or Tyler and Skyler (whichever order they were in) asked at exactly the same time. Again.

"Phone call...Dr Martinez...breaking news...tracing call..." was all Fang could get out between laughs.

"Don't mind him. He's just being delusional and rolling on the floor laughing about some rainbow zebra he saw running off with my mum on a breaking-news flash while I was on the phone," I said sweetly. They just stared at me. "Hey, don't stare at me, he's the crazy one!" I shouted, pointing a finger at Fang.

"Uh, we'll just back away _slowly,_" Gazzy said. They were out of my bedroom faster than you could say _eraser attack._ Ah, works every time...

"So, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I asked Fang seductively.

And that, my fellow Avian-Americans/Australians/Africans/whatever else you are, was how the best day of school ever went.

**-Sniffles- Last chapter! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed Highschool Hell. I'm writing a sequel as we speak. Oh, and don't forget to check out my new story: Cross your heart and hope to fly. In the beginning it's all sad and stuff, but it does get better! So, yeah...R&R? For the last time for this story :( Oh, and thnx to all of my reviewers! Luv ya all. And you can't forget about the fave story/author too! Oh yeah, don't forget to review and tell me that you'll read the sequel, otherwise there's no point in me writing it, if you don't read it! It won't be published until September holidays –end of next week- so you don't have to wait long!**

**-Catapilla1**


End file.
